maratopiafandomcom-20200213-history
K'Tir
The Capital and Other Notable Cities To be filled Rulers to be filled Notable Historical Events Founded in the aftermath of the Thousand Year War, K'Tir is one of the oldest nations still in existence. It is not particularly large in terms of land, but it is one of the more wealthy kingdoms. The kingdom was founded by a group of like-minded individuals who were tired of being involved with the wars and goings on the remaining kingdoms - they wanted to get out of the politics. Braving the great desert of K'Lon P'Lek a large group of refugees, merchants, displaced royalty and mercenaries set out to find a place to call their own. Fortunately luck was with them, and beyond the great desert a lush coastal region was discovered. The country was named K'Tir after their great leader - who would die during the trip through the desert. Geographical Features Notable Exports and Trade Culture, Religion and Society Culture Due to K'Tir largely staying out of most major events, their culture has primarily shifted towards a mercantile one. Towns are laid out to give advantage to trade, and K'Tirins have a reputation as being ruthless and savvy traders. K'Tirins are also fond of plays and dramas as well as musical compositions. The royal line keeps a library open to the public that collects all the great works of its citizens. They are particularly proud of their heritage and take any available opportunity to share it. It is not uncommon to find a traveling troupe of K'Tirins playing host to events throughout all kingdoms on the continent. It is also considered good fortune to share a fire with a K'Tirin, as their hospitality is well known. Religion K'Tirin society is very polytheistic. It is often joked that they have a god for everything. However, families will tend to choose a patron diety and worship it as a house god, but respect is shown to all other dieties with none being held higher than any other. Society Names There is no letter 'a' in the K'Tirin alphabet, and contracted names are extremely common. Names and locations often have double consonants and hard sounds. K's, P's, D's and T's make up a large part of their naming conventions. Whether there is religious significance to this or if it relates to their ruler - K'Tir'. Is unknown. It may simply be they were always in such a hurry to make a deal they compressed their language accordingly. War and Expansion Outside of minor skirmishes between merchants and their guards, K'Tir has remained largely out of any major conflicts. They have in fact gone so far as to declare themselves as a neutral party and stayed out of the War of Succession entirely. K'Tir has no particular desire to expand their borders beyond what they currently have. They do not have a large standing military due in large part to their willingness to stay out of conflicts, so expanding would be a difficult proposition, hampered in no small part by an extremely large desert that separates them from their next closest neighboring country. This means that the only real ways out of K'Tir involve month long trips through the desert or trips by sea, both of which constitute a supply chain nightmare. Player Character Implications Due to their trading skills, players from K'Tir gain +X bonus to bartering and trade. Category:Kingdoms Category:History